1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a placard adapted to be hooked to a fixed signboard. The signboard is modified by the addition of a connecting member comprising a pair of spaced protuberances on its surface and a retaining plate fixed to each protuberance. The placard which has an L-shaped slot through its upper edge is adapted to hook onto one protuberance and abut against the other.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has revealed two United States patents related to display signs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,561 relates to an advertising display sign of the knock-down variety adapted to be suspended from a wall or other vertical supporting surface. The display sign includes a wing portion which extends perpendicularly from wall and a sign card suspended therefrom by a pair of ears 6 extending through the slots 30. The two ears stabilizes the card 5.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,913, display card is mounted between two hollow tubular column members. The display card has an L-shaped slot which extends on its lateral edge on both sides of the display card. Such an arrangement allows the card to be evenly suspended from both sides. The rivets from which the display card is suspended are sufficient to support the card without the use of any additional abutment to maintain the card vertical direction.